


I will find you

by bipolarbunny



Series: Concrete Jungle [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Concrete jungle, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolarbunny/pseuds/bipolarbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren goes undercover to find his missing sister Mikasa. What he finds is a dangerous web that he gets himself tangled in.<br/>Rated E for later chapters<br/>Will have minor guest characters<br/>Eventual Levi x Eren, Jean x Eren a side of Reiner x Bertholdt<br/>May have graphic drug use as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will find you

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective owners, I make no profit from this.  
> Set in an AU I call Concrete Jungle.  
> Keep an eye out for 2 other stories one closely tied in with this one (Always here, Reiner x Bertholdt side) and the other more loosely tied in

E: meeting at 11 I'll be in my car  
Eren sat in the front seat of his car watching the sun set over the busy town awaiting his contact's reply.  
J: bringing the regular amount?  
Eren read the text before hopping over the seat plopping into the mound of blankets he called a bed  
E: yeah, nap time  
J: it's like 30 degrees outside how the hell do you sleep?  
Eren laughed, he had lived in his car ever since he started this undercover gig over a year ago. He used the local public bath houses and laundry mats. Once a week he would meet at the hotel with Jean to get his allowance and assignments from his Chief back at the police department.  
Eren awoke to a tapping on his window, he knew the culprit and that was his cue to head up in 15 minutes. He checked his phone for the time and waited for the text message.  
302  
Always simple and to the point. This was always the most excruciating 15 minutes of every week. When the time was up he grabbed his backpack and headed to room 302. The same motel every week normally the same room 302. He knocked 3 times waited 2 seconds then knocked 2 more times. The door opened to reveal the horses ass he seen on a weekly basis.  
"Hey sexy where you been all my life!"  
Same pick up lines every week.  
"I'm getting a shower." Eren pushed past Jean and to the shower. The place did have really hot water and was perfect to warm up his chilled bones.  
The manilla envelope that awaited him laid on the single king sized bed seemed to be full of info this time compared to the normal 3 or 4 pages. Jean sat on the bed in his PJ pants watching some anime on the TV.  
He pulled the folder out flipping through each page. He knew this case, it was the case given to his sister Mikasa 2 years ago before she went missing. He had finally gained enough experience to get this case and this time he would find Mikasa and destroy the yakuza in that area.  
"It's her case isn't it?" Jean leaned up from his lounging.  
"Yeah but I will find Mikasa and bring her home."  
"I have seen that case go through 10 detectives and only one made it out alive. You have to be careful Eren this is a big case and the Wakagashira is said to be vicious and can smell a cop a mile away." Jean scooted closer.  
"Horseface, you should not be looking at this." Eren kept flipping through the pages of the file.  
"Like you care asshole, I got a better idea than looking through that file." Jean leaned closer placing one hand on the mattress between Eren's crossed legs.  
"Sorry, not interested and beastiality is against the law." He smacked the offending appendage away  
"Fuck you Jaeger!" Jean pushed the other boy off the bed and into the floor with a loud thud,effectively sending the report flying.  
"Keep on dreaming Horseface, I don't swing that way." He simply picked up the papers and climbed back on the opposite side of the bed.  
"Just wait, I will have that virgin ass."  
"What drugs are you on Jean? Be nice and share."  
"The only one on drugs is you, I still get random drug tests from the force."  
"Occupational hazard Jean, I can't get around it sometimes." Refusing drugs and alcohol can blow his cover, so the past year and a half reminded of his late teenage years of drinking and partying. "Besides I have been clean the past 4 months since my assignments didn't call for it."  
"Well the next assignment may call for you using your ass to get ahead of the game. Well known fact that Wakagashira swings both ways and several of the others along that part do as well so who would you rather have plowing your ass for the first time? Your colleague of 6 years who has a joint bank account with your ass, the one you trust with your money and is your roommate or some bloodthirsty gangster thug who has no problem taking your pinky?"  
"I will go with option C, not letting anyone plow my ass EVER! Now lay down and go to sleep idiot." Eren kept going over the file till it was memorized and put the cash in his wallet. Pulling out his license and credit card and anything else that said Eren Jaeger and replaced it with his new ID and credit card. He placed the previous identity in Jeans wallet then changed his Sim card in his phone. He is now Aaron Winter. He sent a quick message to the Horseface that is currently asleep on the bed. He set the license plate on his pack to be changed in the morning.  
He finally laid down in the prewarmed bed and slept quietly.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Eren had everything figured out but one important detail, how the hell was he going to get into the yakuza ranks. He figured he could start out small selling drugs then work up from there. He figured he would pick out one busy area and start trouble. Well trouble normally followed him so it was no surprise to walk directly into a low ranking yakuza.  
"What the fuck kid! Watch where you are going!" The guy had fell down in front of him gotten up and pushed him, next thing he knew he had been circled by 4 other men. The one that ran into him came toward him, he pulled the guys arm throwing his balance off then landed a bony elbow to the back of the head, guy one out. Guy two he threw over his shoulder. Guy three he almost landed a punch but Eren dodged it and around the guy he went with a kidney shot. The other 2 guys came at him at the same time, Eren ducked and gave out 2 groin shots. All 5 were laid out.  
"Good job, I like ya style." A stocky blonde haired man clapped his hands behind Eren. "You need a new job kid?" He approached Eren hand extended "Reiner Braun"  
"Aaron Winter, currently unemployed, Sir" Eren shook the offered hand and bowed. He recognized the name as a Shategashira under Ackerman Wakagashira. Perfect.  
"Well Aaron, pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind can I ask where you learned that from?"  
"A couple childhood friends taught me, then I have about 2 years of living on the streets." Eren was walking beside the man now and talking as if they were old friends.  
"Still on the street?"  
"Well technically in my car."  
"That won't do, come stay at my place for the night at least." Reiner threw a massive arm on Eren's shoulder.  
Here it was the pick up lines. He placed his hand behind his neck effectively dislodging the man's "Sorry sir, but I really don't swing that way."  
The loud bellowing laugh shocked Eren. "Thanks but that position is already filled, you can crash on the couch if you want?" He patted Eren firmly on the shoulder blade. "It is way too cold to sleep outside so come on hop in." The man disappeared into the back of a black limousine.  
He stepped in the car and hoped for the best. He halfway expected to be brought to the pier for a pair of cement shoes, he did after all beat this guys cronies. He was surprised when the man started a conversation about sports. They shared a loved of soccer, both swung for Shiganshina and discussed the game only a few days ago. They traveled toward the center of the city which Eren was very thankful for. Eventually the discussion about how Eren ended up on the street came about.The story was he was suffocated by his small town and left the first chance he got. Lived in his car ever since doing odd jobs for places to feed himself. Close enough to the truth at least to not be completely lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments please
> 
> Till next time


End file.
